LOVELESS
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Kematian Itachi Uchiha membawa kisah sedih bagi banyak orang. Namun juga ternyata membawa sebuah mimpi buruk. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tiba-tiba datang dan ngotot mencari keberadaan kakak kandung Sasuke tersebut. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa ia tidak percaya bahwa Itachi telah tiada? LOVE TRIANGLE. Sasuke-Sakura-Sai. Badsummary. RnR guys, if you don't mind….


**LOVELESS – Chapter 1**

Seseorang tampak berjalan tergesa. Ia berpacu dengan waktu, memburu kesempatan agar bisa mencapai tempat tujuannya sebelum hari mulai hujan. Mantel tebal hitamnya bergerak kaku mengikuti postur tubuhnya yang berjalan lurus, memperhatikan lekat rentetan rumah pada sebuah kompleks perumahan tersebut.

Sambil membawa traveling bag birunya, kini ia berhenti melangkah. Kedua mata hijaunya menatap lekat papan-papan penunjuk nomor urut dari masing-masing rumah di hadapannya. Meneliti mereka tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi sedikitpun.

"No. 16….. Ya, tepat. Disinilah." Desis sang gadis. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan, memasuki area halaman rumah ia pilih. Rumah berukuran sedang dengan cat warna putih. Berlantai dua, serta halaman asri dengan ukuran kecil. Bisa dipastikan pemilik rumahnya merawat dengan cukup tekun.

Ah, tapi semua itu tidak penting. Ia –gadis itu, hanya ingin menemui seseorang. Laki-laki yang sudah menyampirkan takdir baru pada hidupnya. Benar, ia akan datang. Menemuinya. Sekarang.

"Aku datang, Uchiha" desisnya lagi, pelan tapi pasti. Dilangkahkannya kakinya. Menuju pintu serta memulai ketukan berirama pada jalan masuk utama hunian tersebut.

.

.

.

**LOVELESS**

*My first fic about Sakura Haruno*

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: SasukexSakura, SaixSakura

Genre: Drama. Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: M (meskipun saat ini masih T) *bingung*

Warning: OOC, AU, typos, abal, gaje, absurd, diksi hancur

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

A/N:

**umur Sasuke di fic ini: 22**

**Sakura: 20**

**Sai: 23**

**Itachi: 26**.

.

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus. Menyisakan hawa tak menyenangkan –menambah buruk dari yang sudah tercipta.

Seorang pemuda berwajah tegas berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis di muka pintu. Keduanya bertatapan. Menciptakan aura tegang. Sedikitnya pasti karena kekakuan dari dua pihak yang saling tidak kenal-mengenal ini.

"Apa ini lelucon?" tanya si pemuda dengan nada memastikan. Ia merasa cukup menyelidik.

Sementara sosok gadis di hadapannya, hanya bisa terus menerus berdiri kaku.

Oh, bahkan pemuda sinis itu tidak membiarkannya masuk, hanya membuatnya terus menerus berdiri di muka pintu rumah. Sedikit kedinginan karena angin kejam yang berhembus di sore itu. Beruntung, mantel hitamnya cukup tebal dan berguna untuk melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Jadi, sedingin apapun itu –tidak masalah.

Pria muda itu kini menghela nafas. Rambut gelap dengan model raven-nya sesekali terlihat begitu mirip dengan bokong ayam. Namun raut wajah tampannya yang serius dan sedikit galak, samasekali menghilangkan niat orang lain untuk memandangnya rendah dalam sebuah lelucon konyol macam tadi. Tentu saja, itu karena sang gadis memang sedang tidak bercanda.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau, sedang bercanda, Nona?" ucap sang pemuda lagi, dengan nada sama pada pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terus memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dengan intens. Namun terlihat jelas raut dari ketidaksukaan orang itu terhadap apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Aku samasekali tidak ada niat bercanda" sahut gadis tersebut. Rambut merah jambu panjangnya mulai terlihat sedikit berantakan karena tersapu hembusan angin –lagi dan lagi.

Masih dengan helaan nafas berat yang sama, Sasuke mulai buka suara lagi. "Kau tahu, Itachi sudah tidak ada di sini lagi, dia sudah mati".

Kedua mata gadis tadi tidak menampilkan perubahan, bahkan dari sinarnya tampak bahwa ia merasa sangat tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itachi Uchiha sudah meninggal, Nona. Ia sudah pergi satu bulan yang lalu" tukas Sasuke itu lebih lanjut. Ia heran, kenapa gadis yang tidak dikenalnya ini tidak tahu mengenai hal itu?

"Itu..itu tidak mungkin. Aku minta, aku mohon anda jangan bercanda seperti itu. Jawablah yang jujur, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang!" kalimat-kalimat sang gadis terdengar mulai mendesak.

"Aku sudah jujur! Kami memang tinggal di rumah ini bersama-sama!" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi dibuatnya. "Dan aku –adalah adiknya!"

Sang gadis dengan warna rambut indah itu tertegun, lalu kembali menelan ludah dalam perasaan gugup.

"Kau tidak percaya, heh? Memangnya kau tinggal di mana selama ini? Kenapa hanya kau yang tidak mengetahui hal itu?!" omel Sasuke lebih lanjut.

Ia benar-benar kesal, bagaimana mungkin ada teman Itachi yang tidak mengetahui bahwa kakak lelakinya itu memang sudah benar-benar tidak ada lagi di dunia ini? Benar-benar konyol. Semua pihak sudah mengetahuinya. Semua orang yang mengenalnya berduka.

Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Kakak lelaki satu-satunya, keluarga sedarah yang tinggal satu atap dengannya. Lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, yang ternyata harus mati dalam usia muda.

Itachi. Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya itu terlibat dalam kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu, dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam ruang rawat rumah sakit yang serba putih. Menyisakan perih serta rasa sedih yang tak terperi. Mengingat sosoknya yang begitu dewasa, dan disukai oleh banyak orang.

Itachi. Yang mana dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke merasa tercekat. Ah, takdir kehilangan memang selalu saja menyakitkan!

Sang gadis mengerutkan dahinya, tampak sedang berfikir keras. Haruskah ia percaya? Haruskah?

"Kau bohong" komentarnya dingin.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Aku tahu dia ada di dalam!" pekik gadis itu yang tiba-tiba emosi. Ia menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah dengan paksa, membuat pemuda di hadapannya terkaget-kaget serta refleks menyediakan jalan masuk untuknya.

"Itachi! Itachi! Keluarlah, aku tahu kau ada disini!?" sang gadis mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil nama Itachi. Ia seolah sedang kehilangan kontrol. Pikirannya mengendalikannya dengan begitu kuat untuk mencari keberadaan Itachi Uchiha, kekasihnya.

Sepi. Hanya itu yang ia dapatkan dari suasana di dalam rumah. Tak puas pada keheningan yang menyapanya, gadis itu melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Memeriksa tiap pintu, tiap ruangan yang ada di sana. Tiap daun pintu yang tak terkunci pun maka akan dibukanya dengan paksa. Beruntung, rumah itu cukup kecil, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memeriksa helai demi helai pintu yang tampak di matanya.

Namun malang, hasilnya nihil. Yang ia cari samasekali tidak ada di rumah itu.

Sang gadis terpaku. Sasuke Uchiha perlahan masuk dan mendekatinya.

"Sekarang percaya? Itu" ucap pemuda itu seraya menunjuk pada sebuah kamar yang sedikit terbuka. "Dulu kamarnya di situ".

"Dan sekarang, meskipun kesana, kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa lagi. Orang itu sudah pergi duluan daripada kita, Nona. Aku tidak sedang bercanda"

Gadis itu mulai tampak gelisah. Rasa percaya mulai menjalar pada otaknya yang berlabelkan keras kepala itu.

Apa? Itu tidak mungkin? Benaknya memutar-mutar berbagai penyangkalan. Hal yang barusan didengarnya adalah sebuah kalimat yang janggal baginya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada penuturan pemuda yang mengaku adik Itachi itu, ia belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Itachi Uchiha telah meninggal dunia.

Itu. Adalah. Sangat. Sangat. Tidak. Mungkin.

Titik.

"Oh ya? Apa kau yakin dia sedang tidak bersembunyi?" tantang sang gadis lebih lanjut.

Pemuda emo mengangkat alisnya. Cukup kewalahan rasanya menghadapi seseorang dengan tingkat keras kepala parah seperti gadis ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Uchiha itu balik bertanya dengan dingin. Merubah topik pembicaraan. Sang gadis tidak langsung menjawab.

"Jawab. Biar aku lebih enak menjelaskannya padamu" tagih Sasuke terus, tanpa ada niat melembutkan nada suaranya.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno" sahut sang gadis tidak antusias.

Sang pemuda kini memutar matanya untuk berfokus pada pintu depan rumah yang terbuka. Dengan nada lesu yang kesal ia mulai berceramah lagi. "Baiklah, Nona Haruno. Itachi Uchiha, yang katamu adalah kekasihmu itu… memang benar-benar SEDANG TIDAK BERSEMBUNYI. Sekarang dia BERISTIRAHAT DI ALAM SANA. Cukup jelas?"

"Dimana makamnya?" gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu lagi-lagi bertanya dengan intens.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab.

"Jika itu memang benar, antarkan aku ke sana".

Lelaki muda terbut nyaris kaget ketika tiba-tiba suara gemuruh petir menyambar dengan tidak sopannya dari langit gelap di luar sana. Sudah sangat jelas, cuaca memang cukup buruk belakangan ini. Dan sepertinya sore ini akan kembali turun hujan. Entahlah, mungkin saja akan sama lebatnya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Ia memutar otak. Kenapa sekarang gadis bernama Sakura yang samasekali tidak ia kenal ini malah menyuruhnya macam-macam? Hei, dia bahkan tidak tahu persis siapa dia! Gadis asing yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Aku mohon, tuan…." Ucapnya pelan. Sorot matanya tertuju dan begitu penuh harap terhadap Sasuke. Ia berharap pemuda berambut hitam itu menyetujui permintaannya.

"Namaku Sasuke. Dan jangan panggil aku 'tuan'" sahutnya jengkel. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan detak jantung yang gelisah. Kedua tangannya terlihat mengepal. Sepertinya ia sedikit risau akan kabar yang baru diterimanya ini.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sasuke berbalik arah menuju ke sebuah kamar. Ia memakai jaket hitam dan sambil memegang sebuah kunci mobil. Ia berniat menuruti permintaan nona aneh itu.

Baru saja ia berjalan menuju sang gadis, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi deras air hujan yang turun di luar sana. Ah, rupanya terlambat. Awan-awan keburu memuntahkan hujan-hujan deras sialan itu.

Dia melirik Sakura Haruno yang sedang menatap jendela kaca. Dari sana gadis itu juga bisa melihat sama jelasnya dengan dirinya bahwa hujan deras sedang turun dan bermain bebas. Suhu pun mulai menurun drastis, perlahan namun pasti.

"Sudah keburu hujan. Tidak usah saja" ucap Sasuke datar. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa putih yang ada di ruangan itu. Sakura menautkan alisnya. Wajahnya masih tampak tegang.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolongku? Aku benar-benar harus melihat makamnya" kata Sakura pelan. Lagi-lagi sebuah tatapan intens ditujukan kepada seorang Uchiha tampan itu.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia jengkel.

"Memangnya kenapa kau begitu berkeras untuk mencari kakakku. Ada apa, hah?" selidiknya.

Sakura Haruno terdiam sesaat. Lalu menjawab dengan singkat "Aku kekasihnya".

"Ya, aku tahu. Tadi kau sudah mengatakan itu. Tapi, bukankah ketika kau tahu dia sudah meninggal, seharusnya habis perkara. Tidak perlu repot, bukan?"

Si gadis terdiam mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa mencari-cari kebenaran dengan sebegitu keras kepalanya. Itachi memang tidak pernah pandai mencari kekasih…" gumam Sasuke seolah mengomel sendirian.

"Aku sedang hamil" tukas Sakura lagi tanpa ragu.

Sasuke Uchiha pun menghentikan gerutuannya ketika mendengar penuturan itu. Apa? Hamil? Batinnya dengan begitu terkejut.

"Tolong, Sasuke-san… Aku sedang mengandung anaknya, aku hamil lima bulan!"

"Karena itulah aku harus menemukan keberadaannya… Dan kalau memang dia sudah mati, aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri –"

"Makam itu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi kaget luar biasa. Astaga, berita buruk macam apa lagi ini? Apa itu benar? Pantas saja gadis ini begitu keras kepala, mencari Itachi dengan sedemikian rupa!

Si pemuda menelan ludah. Juga berusaha untuk tidak langsung mempercayai ucapan si gadis Haruno yang ia pikir hanya sebuah tipu daya.

"Hey, apa buktinya?" tantangnya dingin. "Aku tahu kakak lelakiku memang cowok brengsek, tetapi ini sungguh tidak lucu. Kau mengklaim mengandung anaknya, sementara orang yang kau maksud sudah tiada"

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras!" omelnya lagi, menusuk keras ke dalam batin perempuan bersurai merah jambu.

Gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Lalu dengan begitu cepat ia membuka mantel hitam panjangnya. Dan tanpa diduga lagi, tangannya membuka lincah beberapa buah kancing bagian bawah dari kemeja putihnya.

Pemuda itu tertegun. Bisa tertangkap oleh matanya sebuah pemandangan di mana bagian perut gadis yang berkulit putih kekuningan itu terlihat sedikit membuncit. Ya, meskipun hanya sedikit.

Dan kondisi perut yang tidak rata itu sungguh tidak sesuai dengan pinggangnya yang ramping itu. Ditambah lagi dengan postur tubuh kurus dan mungil. Mungkin saja gadis ini memang sedang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Mungkinkah dia memang benar-benar –hamil?

"Sekarang kau percaya? Apa aku perlu memperlihatkan hasil tespack kepadamu? Atau sebuah rekomendasi dari dokter kandungan juga perlu untuk kubawa ke sini?" ucapnya getir. Gadis itu menatap Uchiha dengan nanar.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Kepalanya sibuk berpikir, memilah-milah berbagai suara umpatan serta cacian terhadap keadaan ini.

"Lalu, kau yakin itu anak kakakku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura kembali menutup pakaiannya. Membuat kemeja putihnya kembali seperti sedia kala. "Kau perlu tes DNA?" tukasnya.

"Kandunganku baru lima bulan. Tunggulah sampai ia lahir!"

"Lagipula, aku masih sadar dengan siapa aku bercinta selama ini"

Gadis itu membuang pandangannya, kembali menatap jendela yang mulai basah berembun karena terkena beberapa tetes air hujan.

"Aku –tidak punya kekasih lain selain Itachi Uchiha". Lanjut Haruno. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang. Tidak ada ekspresi bahagia di sana.

"Itachi sialan" desis Sasuke.

Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi pria brengsek, kawan? Bahkan setelah kau mati pun masih juga tega meninggalkan banyak masalah di dunia ini? Sasuke mulai mengecam sosok Itachi dalam batinnya.

Kini ia sepenuhnya percaya pada Sakura Haruno. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak ia percaya saat ini adalah: kenapa harus ada seorang gadis yang hamil ketika kakak lelakinya sudah meninggal dunia? Seharusnya Itachi Uchiha masih hidup, hingga ia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya pada gadis itu. Atau, sebaiknya gadis itu tidak perlu hamil –tidak perlu mengandung anak hasil hubungannya dengan sang kakak. Dengan begitu, semua beres bukan?

Ah, dunia memang kejam. Tidak, takdirlah yang kejam. Uhm, mungkin bukan itu. Itachi Uchiha-lah yang kelewat bodoh. Seharusnya jangan menghamili kekasih gelapnya!

Ya, kekasih gelap. Sejak awal si bungsu Uchiha sudah merasakan gelagat itu. Ia mendapat sebuah firasat yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura ini ialah kekasih rahasia Itachi selama ini. Tentu saja, karena ia dan Itachi dekat, saudara sedarah, tinggal bersama, dan hampir semua gadis yang menjadi kekasih pemuda yang sudah tiada itu, ia ketahui. Ia tahu segalanya.

"Sasuke-san, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tagih Sakura, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Sasuke yang menyadari hujan masih turun berniat menolak ajakan itu.

"Kau tidak lihat? Hujan masih turun" tukas si pemuda. Kunci mobil yang tadi ia ambil digeletakkannya begitu saja di atas sofa disebelah tubuhnya.

"Aku mohon…." Desis si perempuan. Ia terlihat seolah ingin menangis. Dan sang Uchiha terpengaruh pada jurus puppy eyes itu.

"Baiklah"

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, keluar rumah dan diikuti dengan langkah tergesa gadis bermantel hitam itu.

.

.

.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau bukan dari kota ini, sepertinya?" Sasuke membuka percakapan ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil yang sama. Sakura, gadis itu duduk di depan, bersebelahan dengan dirinya yang menyetir.

Mereka terlindungi dari derasnya hujan di dalam sedan hitam tersebut.

Sang gadis tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya tampak sayu. Bisa diperkirakan oleh Uchiha betapa semrawutnya hati gadis itu sekarang. Karena sejak awal ia tahu, gadis itu begitu ingin bertemu dengan sosok Itachi.

"Ya. Aku tinggal di Suna" sahutnya pelan.

Sunagakure? Itu memiliki jarak radius yang begitu luar biasa jauh dari kota Konoha ini. Ah, dasar Itachi ini. Selain menjadikannya kekasih gelap, ia juga melakukan long distance relationship bersama Sakura? Sungguh keterlaluan. Raut wajah Sasuke kembali serius dalam sepersekian detik akibat memikirkannya.

"Lalu? Sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengannya? Dan juga –berapa lama?"

Sasuke Uchiha memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan interogasi.

"Aku kenal dia tujuh bulan yang lalu. Kami berpacaran jarak jauh. Tetapi…dua bulan belakangan ini dia sulit dihubungi. Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi selama dua bulan itu…"

Bodoh, apalagi namanya jika bukan selingkuh? Itachi masih dan selalu menjadi kekasih Konan. Bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya.

Konan, gadis jutek namun cantik yang berambut pendek dengan warna biru pastel itu. Ia dan Itachi, keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan begitu lama. Dan itu adalah fakta.

Sudah jelas Sakura Haruno ini hanya seorang gadis simpanan. Sudah sangat jelas. Namun Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat fakta itu. Ia hanya membiarkan batinnya yang mengomel tidak karuan –mengingat Itachi dengan tingkah-tingkah bejatnya.

Ya, Itachi Uchiha memang pria baik hati. Tapi Sasuke tahu hal yang lebih dalam. Ia kenal hal terdalam dari kakaknya. Itachi –juga manusia biasa, tidak lebih. Memiliki berbagai rahasia kecil kotor dalam hidupnya.

"Begitu, ya?" sahut Sasuke sekenanya. Ia kembali membatin. Berarti, tiap kali kakaknya bilang sedang pergi ke Sunagakure karena urusan pekerjaan, ia sedang menemui gadis ini.

Sekali lagi, dasar pria brengsek. Aku pikir aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu, Itachi! Runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan lihat saja saat gadis ini melihat makammu. Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan kalian. Lanjut si bungsu Uchiha di dalam hati.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa saat –tepatnya dua puluh lima menit, karena terjebak macet, kini mereka telah sampai. Dari mata dua manusia itu terlihat jelas sebuah area sepi, dengan satu gerbang pemakaman yang tinggi menjulang serta tampak tak terurus.

Suasananya sepi, terkesan sedikit menyeramkan apalagi karena ditambah hujan lebat yang mendramatisir segalanya.

Bahkan seseorang yang tidak mengantuk pun pasti menjadi menguap serta penuh kantuk jika menikmati hawa dingin yang begitu asyik ini. Damn rain!

Sakura tidak lagi terlalu fokus. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia bahkan hanya bisa mengingat tulisan belakang 'cemetery' yang tertera pada gerbang tua itu, tanpa merekam apa sebenarnya nama pemakaman umum itu.

"Astaga, lupa membawa payung" gumam Sasuke yang kini bersiap keluar dari mobil. Diam-diam ia sedikit tidak tega karena membiarkan seorang gadis yang sedang hamil keluar mobil untuk berhujan-hujanan, hanya karena ingin melihat makam kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bawa payung, Sakura" tukasnya memberi tahu kawan barunya itu.

"Tak apa" sahut si gadis yang langsung bergegas keluar setelah membuka pintu mobil di sisinya. Melihat itu Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakannya dan juga meninggalkan mobil mereka yang terparkir itu.

Mereka berjalan –setengah berlari, dan langsung menuju sebuah makam yang tampak cukup baru. Setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan makam-makam lain yang sedikit terurus, makam milik Itachi Uchiha ini terlihat lebih fresh dan terawat.

Oh, tampak sebuah buket bunga disana. Terlihat masih cukup baru. Mungkin baru diletakkan disana beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dan Sasuke Uchiha tahu persis siapa yang menaruhnya.

Pemuda itu kini memperhatikan rekannya. Gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu tampak termenung. Rambut dan tubuhnya yang memakai mantel itu basah kuyup, tidak berbeda dengan dirinya.

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang tampak sangat sedih dan terkejut. Apa lagi jika bukan menangkap sebuah tulisan nama yang tertera tepat di hadapannya.

"I..tachi…." desisnya. Menebarkan pandangan dari mata indahnya pada pemandangan miris di depannya. Pusara Itachi yang masih baru. Yang jelas-jelas membuat dirinya shock.

Ini adalah kebenaran. Dan Sasuke ternyata tidak berbohong.

Setitik airmata muncul dari iris hijaunya, bersaing dengan tetesan hujan dingin yang membasahi pipinya.

"Itachi…." Desis Sakura Haruno lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih tercekat.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia harus segera bersiap, karena sebuah drama –akan dimulai.

.

.

.

T B C

**A/N:**

**Hai. Ini fic percobaan. Kali ini tentang Sakura-Sasuke-Sai. Tapi Sai belum muncul.**

**Sebenarnya awalnya ini untuk fandom sebelah (jangan-jangan ada typos mengenai itu).**

**Ah, gimana pendapat kalian? Jelek ya? Gomen. Hehe *malu***

**Review please? **

**Arigatou jika mau membaca.**


End file.
